


A Titanic moment at the Thames

by TheBananaDoctor



Series: True, but coloured stories from Assassin's creed [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Randomness, once happened in Syndicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBananaDoctor/pseuds/TheBananaDoctor





	A Titanic moment at the Thames

”Come on! Let’s do it now! Come over here.” said Harry and waved his hand to George standing on the other side of the deck of a ship they worked on. George looked around the deck a bit nervously. He didn’t want to get caught at their shift, but he was convinced that there were no one else besides them.

“Okay..” he answered  and sneaked  across the deck to his friend. He helped Harry get on the railing and for a few seconds they could feel each other as they stood so close. Mostly to prevent Harry from falling. Then the shout came:

“I'm flying!” it was Harry as he raised his hands high up to the skies. “I'm flying!”

“Woohoo! I'm flying too!” shouted George in excitement. They both laughed and it was a perfect moment for them. Then after a short time George helped Harry down and the fun was over.

“See ya.” said Harry after turning to his watch position again.


End file.
